1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatus, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, most computer systems or other electronic devices employ a plurality of circuit cards, such as expansion cards and adapters. These cards are typically mounted to a computer motherboard in a perpendicular fashion relative to the computer motherboard. In particular, the cards are usually inserted into edge card connectors, which are mounted on the computer motherboard. However, merely inserting a card into an edge connector is insufficient to securely maintain the card within the computer chassis. A card connected in this fashion could easily disconnect from the edge connector, which may prevent, or significantly inhibit, acceptable operation of the computer. Accordingly, additional structure is normally required to secure a card within a computer chassis. A conventional manner of securing a card within a computer chassis is to provide a card bracket fastened to the computer chassis with a removable screw. However, a significant disadvantage of a screw-secured bracket is that the screw can be inadvertently dropped into the computer chassis during installation and removal of the bracket.